


Two's Company, Three's A Party

by rummyjoe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tony craves variety. Sometimes Pepper does, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's Company, Three's A Party

Sometimes Tony craves variety. It's not that he isn't happy with Pepper, quite the opposite actually. He's never been as ecstatically happy as he has been since the day he realized that Pepper really and truly did love him, that she thought him worthy of her love.

However, Tony had slept with a lot of women over the years. Dozens upon hundreds, many at the same time. Over the course of his years of debauchery, he'd probably put Wilt Chamberlain's claims to shame. He realized now that he'd been looking for something, or trying to forget something, and now that he had Pepper, he didn't need to do that any more. He loved her with his entire being, and she satisfied him in ways he never imagined possible, ways that went beyond his physical needs.

But he always craved variety, and by variety, that was to say that he loved breasts: large, luscious, bouncing breasts that filled your hands and enveloped your dick when you squeezed it between him. Pepper was everything and all things to him, but Pepper didn't have breasts.

OK, Pepper _did_ have breasts, but they were small and lovely and Tony adored them, but sometimes he just wanted something he could bury his face in and suck and pull and guess their weight and Pepper had shot him down immediately when he'd only (half) jokingly offered to get her a boob job, and he was left craving.

So Tony went to parties and ogled the wares on display in barely-there dresses and pined for the old days, even though he'd never go back to them for anything in the world because _Pepper_.

He'd been speaking to a particularly spectacular pair of breasts at one such function, months ago now, when Pepper had come up next to him, placing her hand on his arm, and he tore his gaze away guiltily. He prepared for the verbal evisceration she would deliver to the woman (she always did), but instead she merely quirked one eyebrow. Tony lifted both of his, then lowered them as he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. Pepper answered him with a shrug and a smirk, and they ended up taking the brunette (Tony was pretty sure she was a brunette. He thought he'd observed some kind of darkness at the edge of his vision while he'd been paying almost exclusive attention to the spectacular globes on display before him.) home, and Tony had known he loved Pepper - didn't think he could love her any more than he already did, but that night he realized that there were relationships that transcended the planes of space and time, and Tony and Pepper were soulmates for the ages. Perverted, lusty, sex-starved soulmates who really got off on threesomes, almost exclusively of the girl-boy-girl variety.

As Tony made the rounds of each charity gala, he would look for potential candidates. It had become a bit of a game - no, a challenge. He wasn't only looking for someone with a nice rack and an ass he could hold onto. He studied lips and tongue movements as each woman spoke to him, decided if she knew (or was willing to learn) her way around a clitoris, and whether Pepper would be attracted enough to her intellect to allow her to bury her face between her thighs.

That was the toughest part; he'd never worried much over how smart the girls were when he was shopping for himself, but now he had to find a woman who could carry on a conversation in the limo ride back to his place or the hotel or wherever they were staying. _Conversation_ , as if the backs of limos weren't invented so rich men could have ridiculous orgies while they were on their way to one place or another and avoid talking.

Pepper merely told him that it was important to find women who were willing to open their mouths at the proper moments, but smart enough to keep them shut the morning after.

Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation, as much for the current failed candidate as the exasperating memory. (Pepper was always right.) This one had passed every test until she'd blabbered on about how offended she was when a woman had hit on her in Starbucks yesterday. "I told her I suck cock, not pussy. And I do it well, you know."

Tony turned away from her unsubtle offer. He wouldn't have bothered with her even before Pepper was a consideration because that kind of narrow-mindedness wasn't sexy. Well, ok, he wouldn't have bothered unless he was really drunk because he admitted it, he'd fucked a lot of scary chicks in his day thanks to Messrs. Daniels and Jameson, with many an assist from Monsieur Perignon. 

 

Now Tony was getting frustrated. It had been a couple of weeks since he'd found someone, and Pepper got antsy if they went too long between threesomes. At first Tony'd thought he was projecting his own desires onto the situation, but he'd analyzed the data and found that if he didn't locate a likely partner to join them two or three times a month (sometimes more often if work was particularly stressful for her), Pepper was, to use the technical term, a bitch on wheels.

His eyes swept the ballroom, and he spotted her. Long, deep-copper curls arranged atop and spilling around her head, cute nose, freckles, and a mischievous glint in her eye to accompany the inviting smirk as her gaze locked with Tony's. He made a beeline for her, not caring that everyone watching thought they knew his intentions.

From the beginning, the entire world figured that Tony Stark was fucking his new assistant because she was gorgeous, and he was _Tony Stark_ , and that's what he did. But the years passed, and the world realized that Pepper Potts was a better person than that. She ran his life and ran his company, and -- hack media figures aside -- no one who knew anything was surprised when she took over his company and made it more successful than even Tony could have dreamed. That type of efficiency, intelligence, and savvy didn't lend itself to the laughable notion that Pepper Potts had fucked her way to the top, and no one suspected they'd been in a relationship for more than a year now.

So Tony chuckles to himself now as he crosses the room, feeling the eyes on him, everyone just _knowing_ that Tony Stark is picking out his latest fuck bunny, and once they leave, Pepper Potts will follow him in about ten minutes because, even though she is not technically his assistant any more, she will be there to take the trash out for him when he's done.

Tony pauses as the redhead finishes what she's saying, something about the ramifications of the US's Chinese debt on the Russian economy or something equally as boring, then steps directly in front of her conversation partner and introduces himself, smiling devilishly as she places her hand in his and gives her name as Ginnette. 

'You are..." he pauses as he takes her all in, brings her hand to his lips for a soft kiss, "...enchanting, Ginnette."

Tony doesn't have to look in Pepper's direction to know she approves because Pepper has a Type, and this woman is it in spades. He does, however, still glance over Ginnette's shoulder in the direction he'd last seen her, out of a courtesy that still seems foreign and new to him even though it sparked into existence the moment the words "You're hired!" burst from his mouth.

Pepper does not hesitate before she gives an infinitesimal nod that Tony always likens to the thumbs up of a Roman Emperor. She turns regally back to the group she's with, but Tony catches her watching him and Ginnette out of the corner of her eye, and Tony knows that he needs to close the deal fast because he's already getting hard thinking about what they're going to do with this poor unsuspecting girl when they get her home.

He unsubtly ushers her from the party about five minutes later, deposits her into the limo before him, and settles in as they pull around to the back door of the museum to wait for Pepper.

"How long does she usually make you wait?" Ginnette asks, and Tony worries for a second that they've blown their cover, the world will know, and the tabloids will have a field day with Pepper.

"How did you - Are we that obvious?"

 

Tony's cock is inside her mouth when Pepper opens the door a short two minutes later.

"A little eager tonight, are we?"

Tony tries to be smooth, but his breath hitches and the words come out uneven when Ginnette sucks him further into her throat. "We seem to have a, um. a groupie?" It ends up a question. Ginnette glances up at him, smiles around his cock before bobbing her head down again.

"A groupie." Pepper looks down at the bobbing curls before her eyes come back to Tony's face.

"Yeah. Seems that her roommate was the firecracker we met at the, uh -- God! um. -- _aquarium_ fundraiser, and she - Jesus! -- told Ginnette here that we're a good time. Oh god, keepdoingitjustlikethat."

"Really." Pepper shrugs out of her wrap and settles beside him. "From my understanding, groupies are shameless whores who do anything you want them to." An affirmative sound comes from the mouth wrapped around Tony's cock, and he's hit with a wave of Heat and Want as he sees the hunger in Pepper's eyes. She smirks as she threads her fingers through the dark spirals of hair in Tony's lap. She pulls the hair tight, moves the woman's head up, down again, faster, slower, shoves her face into him, smashes her nose against Tony's pubic bone, shakes her head from side to side, and Tony's eyes roll back in his head as he cums down her throat.

Tony is a wreck, laying half on, half off the seat, tuxedo pants pushed down around his knees, panting as if he's just run a marathon. He feels the air hit his wet cock and opens his eyes to see Pepper pulling Ginnette up, insinuating her tongue between her lips and licking what is left of Tony from the inside of her mouth. Jesus. If he hadn't just had a supernova orgasm thirty seconds ago, he's pretty sure he'd be coming again just from watching this.

The woman continue kissing all the way back to Malibu, hands occasionally brushing along each other's bodies, and Tony isn't sure whether he's disappointed that they don't do anything more, or relieved that he isn't missing out on any of the fun.

They make their way to the bedroom and they're all naked and the women are still kissing and Tony's not as young as he used to be, but it was a long drive and he feels like playing again. He steps behind Ginnette and slides his hands between the two bodies, cupping her breasts, feeling her nipples press against his palms as Pepper's brush against his knuckles. They all make sounds that combine into some kind of sex orchestra, and he pushes his hips against Ginnette's soft ass, his dick starting to get hard again. Pepper breaks away from one mouth to find another. They kiss and they grope the young woman between them as JARVIS lowers the lights and puts on some kind of nondescript music.

They stumble their way to the bed. It's refreshing that there's no uncertainty or a question of whether their new friend is really into girls or "How do we want to do this?" logistic questions. Tony grabs a condom from the stash in the nightstand. By the time he has it on, Pepper is settled back against the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed and Ginnette has her face absolutely buried between her legs. Her lush ass is raised in the air, legs planted slightly apart on the bed so that Tony can see the wetness there glistening even in the dim light.

Pepper is making these _noises_ that are pure sex, and little rushes of heat race through his veins. He sinks into the waiting pussy from behind, finds a rhythm he's comfortable with, then changes it. Gets comfortable, changes it again. Pushes hard so that the body between them is thrust up into Pepper's pussy (Tony swallows a laugh as that careens through his brain. Pepper's Pussy. Pepper's Pussy! _Pepper's Pussy!_ ), who gasps and opens her eyes to look at him.

He holds his hand up, three fingers out, and Pepper leans toward him, swallows his fingers, licks and sucks as he fucks her mouth with the same rhythm his cock is pounding into the other woman's pussy. He cups his fingers as best he can inside her mouth and removes them, reaches down without breaking eye contact and finds what he's looking for, spreads the moisture around and over, pushing, pinching, teasing, until she cries her orgasm between Pepper's clenched thighs and Tony finds himself clamped in a vise of lust and wet velvet.

They watch each other as they come; it lasts an eternity and is over too quickly. He pulls out and disposes of the condom, climbs into the bed beside the two women. Pepper kisses him sweetly as he absently plays with Ginnette's breasts, squeezing them, flattening them, hefting them in his palms. He rubs his thumbs over the nipples, leans down to suck one, places his face between them and gives a contented sigh. When he eventually comes up for air, he turns to Pepper and smiles mischievously.

"They're nice. Can I keep them?"

It's an old joke, and he leans down to take one of the nipples back into his mouth. He quirks his gaze up to her as he waits for her immediate and inevitable, "No!" 

He feels like a boy on Christmas Eve, anticipating what Santa will finally be bringing to him, when she instead whispers, "We'll see," before leaning down and sucking on the other nipple.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Ginnette to look a bit like - nerd alert! - Sikozu from Farscape except with darker hair and larger breasts. [Here's a visual reference for you.](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0384584/)
> 
> I tried to write this fast and loose to keep in the style of Tony's fabulous brain, so all of the run-on sentences were intentional (this time). Typos & bad grammar, however, are never intentional, so feel free to drop a comment and point those out, so I can fix them.


End file.
